


Patton and the Dragon

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's super brief and everyone's okay no worries), (that tag doesn't have anything to do with the choking one don't worry), Choking, Fire, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Patton had developed quite the crush on Roman... but Roman had absolutely no idea. When Roman invites Patton on a picnic, the moral side wonders if the prince has finally caught on. However, when Patton goes to meet Roman in his room, the creative side is nowhere to be seen. All that is there is a small dragon, nestled in Roman's sheets.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Patton and the Dragon

Patton hummed to himself as he wandered down the hall to Roman's room. He and Roman had planned to go on a picnic in the Imagination, and Patton couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be a "more-than-friends" picnic date. Roman had invited the sides to come along with him into the Imagination before, but this one had been different. This time, Roman had just invited  _ Patton _ .

It was no secret that Patton had been harboring a crush on the princely side for some time now. Well, no secret to everyone but Roman, it seemed. Bless his heart, but Roman was a bit... oblivious. And it didn't help matters much that he was naturally flirtatious towards everyone, but just in a purely platonic, friend-type way. But maybe, just maybe... Roman was catching on. Well, Patton at least hoped he was catching on.

Patton brushed his speculations aside as he knocked on Roman's door. No answer. He hadn't forgotten, had he? Patton knocked again. Still nothing... maybe Roman had been up late coming up with ideas and accidentally slept in? If so, surely Roman wouldn't mind it if Patton came in to wake him up! So with that thought, Patton gently turned the doorknob, and pushed open the door.

Patton was greeted by an empty room. The desk was cluttered with papers, but the chair was pushed in and there was no sign of Roman. The door leading to the Imagination was firmly closed with no sign of light streaming through the cracks. The canopy bed with a mildly overkill amount of blankets and pillows was also empty- at least, at first glance. But when Patton crept closer, a small dragon was nestled in the sheets!

The dragon was about the size of a cat, and was covered in iridescent white scales. Its claws and horns were a shimmering gold, while its wings and underbelly were a bright red. The dragon's eyes were red too, and Patton could have sworn that it looked... sad? Or disappointed? Whatever the emotion, Patton was struck with a sudden determination to cheer the little dragon up!

"Hey there, lil buddy! You must be Roman's, I didn't know he had such a pretty pet!" Patton chirped, causing the dragon to jump. Its claws got caught up in the blankets for a moment as it tried to scramble away, until it caught sight of Patton. The dragon's expression shifted from mildly terrified to elated, and it squawked excitedly.

"I'm sorry I spooked ya there- here, let me help you out of those blankets," Patton said, crawling on the bed to detangle the golden claws from Roman's blankets. Once free, the dragon rocketed into Patton's arms, curling up against his chest.

"Aww! You're like a scaly kitten! I'm surprised Roman didn't introduce you to me sooner- say, where is Roman?" Patton asked. The dragon reared its head back to look at Patton incredulously. It wriggled and flailed around in Patton's arms for a moment, until it got its bearings and scrambled up to perch on Patton's shoulder. The dragon stared Patton down, and the fatherly side cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry buddy, is that why you looked so sad earlier? Because you don't know where Roman is?" Patton asked in a near coo, reaching up to run a soothing hand over the scales on the dragon's head. The dragon bristled, and huffed out what could have been a sigh- except a small plume of fire escaped the dragon's mouth instead of air. Luckily, the flame blew just past Patton's face and didn't do anything more than warm it, but the dragon shrieked and covered its mouth with its claws, then scrambled off of Patton's shoulder.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Patton asked, scooping the dragon up in his arms once more. The dragon squirmed and writhed, looking distressed. Patton cooed, running a hand from the top of the dragon's head and down its spine soothingly. The dragon melted in his arms, nearly purring with contentment.

"There, there, it's alright! You didn't mean to hurt me, and you didn't! See, my face is fine, just a little warm," Patton soothed. The dragon's head perked up, regarding Patton's face with a critical eye. Once it seemed assured that Patton's face was not burned, the dragon let out a sigh (through its nostrils, this time) and a look of relief came over its face.

"Now that  _ that's _ out of the way... I think we have a prince to find!" Patton said with a bubbly giggle. The dragon seemed to grimace slightly, regarding Patton with a flat stare. Patton's expression morphed into a frown.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? What are you trying to tell me, little buddy?" Patton asked. The dragon slumped slightly, looking defeated. Its gaze traveled around the room- and it suddenly perked up when it noticed the papers strewn on Roman's desk. The dragon scrambled out of Patton's hands, then leapt off the bed with little warning. Its wings allowed it to glide for a moment or two- until it wobbled midair and suddenly pitched downward. Patton let out a gasp, then scrambled off the bed and caught the dragon just before it would have crashed to the ground.

"Goodness, I'm guessing you're a baby dragon, huh? Did you want to be on Roman's desk?" he asked, and the dragon nodded vigorously. Patton stood up, still cradling the dragon, and walked over to Roman's desk. He gently deposited it onto the desk, and the dragon immediately ambled over to Roman's cup full of pens and pencils. It ended up accidentally toppling the cup over, but it managed to grab a pencil with its teeth and carry it over to a mostly blank sheet of paper. Tilting its head to the side, the dragon began to try and scribble something out. However, the pencil snapped in the dragon's powerful jaw, and the poor little thing coughed, trying to get the slivers of the pencil out of its mouth. Patton's protective instincts took over, and he scooped up the dragon once more.

"Here, open your mouth- lemme get those pieces out of there," Patton cooed, one hand gently scritching the dragon's chin while the other tried to coax its mouth open. The dragon cautiously opened its mouth, and Patton picked out the shards of the pencil from its teeth.

"There, that should be all of them," Patton soothed, stroking the dragon's head again as it coughed pitifully. Patton looked to the paper the dragon had been scribbling on, squinting as he tried to make out... whatever it was the dragon had done. Some of the scratches looked like letters- it seemed to read "I am..." then something unintelligible.

"Were you trying to tell me your name?" Patton asked, looking to the dragon for confirmation. The dragon nodded enthusiastically, crawling up from Patton's arms to perch on his shoulder once more. It headbutted his cheek gently, and Patton giggled, reaching a hand up to give the dragon an affectionate scratch by its horns.

"Let's see... that looks like it could be an R? Then maybe an O?" Patton asked. The dragon nodded so vigorously that it nearly toppled off of Patton's shoulders. Patton brought up a hand to steady the little dragon with a soft laugh.

"Okay, okay! I'm on the right track... hey, your name seems pretty similar to Roman's so far! That's kinda cute, for you and him to have names that sound close to each other! Now for these next letters... well, I think the pencil must have broke there, huh? Maybe I could try and guess your name!" Patton exclaimed. The dragon let out a warbling cry, bonking its head a little less than gently against Patton's cheek. Patton frowned, petting the dragon's head again.

"Hey, don't sound so defeated! I'm not that terrible at guessing games! Now let's see... you look like you could be a Rosie!" Patton tried, and the dragon shook its head no.

"Okay, how about Roy?" Another head shake.

"Roger?" The dragon physically recoiled at that one.

"Rowena?" The dragon huffed out a sigh from its nostrils, slumping against Patton's cheek.

"I'm sorry buddy, I guess I could call you Ro until we find Roman?" Patton offered. The dragon didn't give any sort of response, and Patton sighed.

"I'm sorry Ro," Patton murmured, and without really thinking about it, he pressed a kiss to the dragon's head. In the blink of an eye, the dragon grew much larger, and wasn't scaly, and had hair- Patton toppled over with the sudden weight before he could fully register what had just happened to the dragon on his shoulder. Patton laid flat on his back, and he blinked up to see-  _ Roman?! _

"Um. Hi. Sorry? I did try to tell you..." Roman said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Patton sat bolt upright, nearly knocking heads with Roman. The creative side shifted slightly, and it was then Patton realized that his not-so-secret crush was  _ practically sitting in his lap. _

"You- the dragon- you can turn into a dragon?!" Patton exclaimed, his voice a nearly strangled shriek.

"Apparently? I just sorta... woke up like that. I couldn't shift back into me until you... erm. You know," Roman replied, face flaming. Patton felt a blush growing over his face as well. His expression turned to something more thoughtful. Roman had been a dragon, with seemingly no explanation- almost like it had been magic. Then Patton had  _ kissed _ him and- could it be? Patton's expression lit up.

"True love's kiss?" he murmured.

"Uh- I mean, I guess? It could have totally been platonic love, that's cool, it's cool- not that it couldn't be romantic! I mean, it doesn't have to be romantic, platonic is totally cool- wow I've said 'cool' a lot huh-"

"Roman? Sweetie?" Patton asked with a slight giggle, cutting off Roman's rambling. Roman somehow managed to blush deeper when Patton called him "sweetie," and Patton's heart couldn't help but flutter at that. He gently trailed a hand along Roman's cheek- not much unlike the way he had when Roman was a dragon- then leaned in to press a quick kiss to Roman's lips.

" _ Oh _ ," Roman gasped out.

"Yeah, 'oh,' sweetie," Patton said with a giggle.

"You- you  _ like _ me?!" Roman all but squealed, voice full of disbelief.

"I think it's a bit more than 'like,' Ro," Patton teased. Roman grinned, reaching out to gently cup Patton's face, thumb gently smoothing back and forth over Patton's cheek.

"Does that mean I can have another kiss?" Roman asked softly.

"Roman I have been staring at your face for ages now and trying not to think about kissing you- yes of  _ course _ you can have another kiss," Patton sighed dreamily, pulling Roman close against him and giving him a kiss that lasted significantly longer than the last one.

Figuring out why exactly Roman had woken up as a dragon could wait for a bit- Patton was far more interested in kissing Roman at the present moment. And as the two of them held each other, exchanging soft kisses- maybe the reason why didn't matter. They had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
